Du Coton À La Campagne
by Undomiel's
Summary: OS : Bella Swan a tout quitté pour rejoindre son amour de vacance. Elle qui rêvait de devenir actrice et de fouler le tapie rouge, se retrouve aujourd'hui au fin fond de la campagne écossaise. En épousant Edward Cullen, un jeune éleveur qui à hérité de la ferme de ses grands parents, elle a abandonnée ses espoirs de paillettes et de projecteurs au profit d'un travail de fermière.


J'avais écrits cet OS pour un concours, qui finalement a été annulé par manque de participant. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de cet OS.

* * *

**Sujet :** _Vous devrez écrire un passage important de la vie du couple (Edward / Bella). Vous avez le choix ! Soyez imaginatif !_

**Liste de mots à placer **: _-Cheval –Melon –Tondeuse –Violet -Tapisserie_

_(Point De Vue de Bella)_

* * *

Un an de mariage, un an de mariage et il ne me remarquait même pas, il n'était même pas présent ! Toute la semaine j'avais fait des petites allusions par rapport à cette date mémorable, j'étais même partie faire les boutiques avec Alice, ce qui était un véritable exploit me connaissant car je détestais la mode et le shopping, achetant une nouvelle garde robe allant des chaussures jusqu'aux sous-vêtements très sexy en perspective de cette journée absolument fantastique pour moi mais rien … Pas de fleurs, pas de bijoux, pas même un mot sympathique, un geste tendre ou un bisou … Rien ! Nothing ! Nada ! Nichts ! Niente !

Edward et moi nous étions rencontrés en vacance il y a maintenant sept ans. J'étais partie avec ma famille passer deux semaines au fin fond d'un petit village écossais et lui travaillait à la ferme de ses grands-parents, l'endroit même où j'avais trouvé un petit travail pour l'été. Il souhaitait devenir éleveur, reprendre la ferme de sa famille tandis que moi je rêvais d'être célèbre, de passer des castings et de jouer dans les plus grands films hollywoodiens.

Notre rencontre avait été explosive mais je ne pouvais nier qu'il m'avais fait de l'effet à la seconde où nos yeux s'étaient croisés. Nous ne nous entendions pas du tout au départ. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où nous nous sommes vus. Je venais de nourrir les poules et de ramasser leurs œufs. J'avais mis une bonne heure à accomplir cette tâche, je n'étais pas à ma place dans cette ferme, j'étais une fille de la ville et la transition était compliquée. Quand j'étais partie rapporter les œufs que j'avais récolté, il m'avait courut après en me criant tout un tas d'insultes. Pourquoi ? Simplement car j'avais oublié de fermer la porte du poulailler et que toutes les poules ou presque se promenaient dans la ferme. Sous ses ordres, j'avais ensuite passé l'heure suivante à essayer de retrouver ces maudites poules pour les ramener dans leur poulailler. Bien entendu, Edward n'en avait pas loupé une miette, il rigolait en me regardant faire, ne m'apportant aucune aide tandis que je galérais. Enfaite, il se moquait de moi au moindre prétexte ou me criait dessus quand je faisais une erreur mais je ne me laissais pas faire et lui n'aimait pas ça, il était habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait mais mon arrivée lui avait causé quelques soucies. Puis, au fil des jours et de nos discussions très animées, une vraie tension sexuelle s'était placée entre nous et ne résistant plus, nous avions fini par y remédier.

Depuis ces vacances, nous étions ensemble bien que j'étais repartie chez moi à la fin de la seconde semaine. Notre histoire ressemblait à un amour de vacance banal qui avait fait beaucoup de dégâts dans ma vie. Ne supportant pas la distance très longtemps, j'avais abandonnée mon rêve et je l'avais rejoins ici, quelques mois après notre séparation, dans ce petit village qu'Edward affectionnait tant. En m'apercevant sur le pas de sa porte, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes. Nous avons fêté nos retrouvailles dans plusieurs étreintes passionnées et j'avais su, depuis ce jour, que j'avais fait le bon choix en venant le rejoindre. Maintenant nous vivions dans cette très grande ferme, Edward était l'éleveur le plus réputé du pays et moi … Je n'étais que Bella, nourrissant les bêtes, nettoyant la ferme et toujours éperdument amoureuse de cet homme qui semblait ne plus faire attention à moi.

Ce matin c'était déroulé comme tous les autres matins, je m'étais réveillée seule dans notre grand lit avec pour seul mot d'Edward une petite note posée sur son oreiller « _J'ai du partir tôt, il y a une vente de moutons à trois heures d'ici et j'ai promis à un ami d'être présent. Repose toi bien et à ce soir si tu es encore éveillée quand je rentre. Ton Edward ! PS : Alice doit passer cet après midi, donne lui le chèque que j'ai posé sur le meuble de chaussures_ ». Bien sûr ! Pas un seul « Je t'aime », rien ! Les animaux passaient avant moi depuis toujours alors pourquoi aujourd'hui changerait quelque chose ? Pourquoi un an de mariage me ramènerait mon mari à la ferme ? Pourquoi Edward serait présent à mes côtés pour fêter nos noces de coton ?

La plus joyeuse possible et pas du tout énervée contre mon époux, je sortis du grand lit. J'enfilai une robe de chambre par-dessus ma nuisette puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ouvris le spacieux frigidaire que nous avions. Il ne restait pas grand-chose pour satisfaire mon appétit, je réfléchie pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me décider à sortir le lait qui provenait de notre propre élevage, la confiture maison faite par les parents d'Edward et les punks cakes que j'avais cuisiné la veille. A la fin de mon bon petit déjeuné, je fis ma vaisselle et débarrassa ma table en remettant tout à sa place. J'ouvris la fenêtre de la cuisine en grand, inspirant la bonne odeur de la campagne et l'air frais d'une journée d'été avant de partir sous la douche me détendre totalement. Je restais plus d'une heure sous la douche, savourant l'eau chaude contre ma peau et la saveur de l'orchidée provenant de mon shampoing qui emplissait la salle de bain. Je sortis enfin de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps, puis partis dans la chambre que je partageais avec Edward.

Ne trouvant aucune raison pour m'habiller correctement en l'absence de mon mari, je mis simplement des sous-vêtements en coton très simple de couleur noir, un pantalon de sport noir et un vieux tee-shirt jaune. Je m'attachai les cheveux en une queue de cheval basique après les avoir démêlés correctement. Puis je retournai dans ma salle de bain, me maquillant légèrement plus par habitude que par envie avant de tomber sur ma photo de mariage qui se situait dans un cadre sur le lavabo de la pièce. Mes yeux fixaient la photo et sans m'en rendre compte, un grand sourire apparu sur mon visage.

Je me souvenais de la demande de mariage d'Edward comme si c'était hier. C'était le jour de la fête des amoureux, cliché vous pensez ? C'est vrai que le quatorze février est une date propice pour faire une demande mais Edward me surprendra toujours ! Sa demande en mariage n'avait rien de cliché, c'était d'ailleurs la plus originale qu'on n'ait jamais vu. J'avais accompagné Edward rentrer les vaches, pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Je l'ignorais car je n'aimais pas du tout ces animaux, peut-être à cause de l'odeur ? Pourtant je m'y étais habituée au fil des années. En temps normal, seul Edward s'occupait des vaches. A cette époque, nous faisions pleins de projets comme la plupart des couples qui duraient mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je venais de gagner une bataille contre l'une de ces monstrueuses vaches et Edward était apparu derrière moi, un melon sous le bras. Ne me demandez pas comment il s'était procuré ce fruit car je l'ignore encore ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'est agenouillé, là au milieu des vaches et qu'après son petit discours il ma tendu le fruit en me posant la question fatidique. Je n'ai découvert qu'après, qu'une sublime bague était accrochée à l'aide d'un ruban de soie blanc à la tige du melon. Malgré sa demande plus qu'originale, j'étais complètement sous le charme de cet éleveur et j'ai fini par dire oui, après tout, qui ne rêve pas d'une demande en mariage au milieu des vaches puantes, avec l'aide d'un gros fruit vert et seulement habillée d'un jogging ? Personne ? Et bien vous loupez quelque chose !

Je sortis de mes souvenirs rapidement puis retournais dans le salon. J'enfilais mes converses jaunes, pris un panier en osier et partis au poulailler récolter les œufs et donner à manger aux poules. Après avoir effectuée cette tâche, je posais le panier au bord de la fenêtre de la cuisine puis me dirigeais vers les écuries. Je nourris chaque vache avec difficulté n'ayant jamais aimée ça avant de partir vers l'enclos réservé aux deux ânes que je nettoyais. Je fis le tour de la propriété en nourrissant tous les animaux que nous possédions, je n'appréciais pas forcément de le faire mais en venant ici j'avais choisi cette situation et je le faisais pour Edward, sachant très bien que tout ça lui tenait à cœur, que cette ferme et tous ces animaux étaient sa vie. Au bout de deux heures d'un travail acharné, je retournais dans mon salon, enlevant mes basquets avant de m'affaler sur le canapé, épuisée.

Je du m'assoupir car c'est le son du cloché qui me réveilla à midi. Je repris mes esprits assez vite et partis dans la cuisine. Je récupérai le panier rempli d'œufs que j'avais laissé sur le bord de la fenêtre toujours ouverte et ne sachant pas quoi manger, je me préparais une petite omelette à la tomate et au poivron accompagnée d'une salade que les parents d'Edward nous apportaient chaque semaine. Je pris mon repas rapidement, n'ayant pas très faim puis me motivais pour ranger et nettoyer notre maison. Je commençais seulement à me faire à l'idée que je ne verrais pas mon mari pour nos un an de mariage, j'étais désespérée mais comment en vouloir à Edward ? La ferme était ce qu'il aimait le plus certainement, les animaux étaient sa plus grande passion donc même si je ne passais qu'après, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. En trois petites heures, je réussis à tous nettoyer. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour que l'air frais de la campagne imprègne notre ferme, qui était comme au premier jour, brillante de toutes parts. M'ennuyant profondément en ce début d'après midi, je dépoussiérais même l'horrible tapisserie qui appartenait à la grand-mère d'Edward et qui ornait un des quatre murs du salon. J'avais essayé de m'en débarrasser mais mon époux l'aimait bien, il me répondait à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet « _C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma grand-mère_ », me faisant culpabiliser.

La journée passa rapidement contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser. Alice, ma meilleure amie et la petite sœur d'Edward, arriva en fin d'après midi. Quand elle sonna à la porte et que je partis lui ouvrir sans m'être changée, je la vis me regarder avec de grands yeux comme si elle allait faire une crise cardiaque à la minute suivant.

**-Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, s'exclama-t-elle indignée, mais dans quel état es-tu ?**

**-Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je vais bien. Je suis ravie de te voir et je te rappel que je travail moi, lui répondis-je avant de lui faire la bise et de la laisser entrer.**

**-Peu importe Bella, déclara-t-elle en prenant le chèque que je lui tandis. Tu as un quart d'heure, va vite sous la douche, tu pue ! Ce soir, on sort toutes les deux.**

**-Il ne rentre pas ce soir n'est-ce pas ? La questionnais-je avec tristesse.**

**-Non, la vente a été reportée à demain, m'apprit-elle. Mais tu sais qu'il aurait préféré être ici avec toi Bella.**

**-Si tu le dis, affirmais-je avant de partir sous la douche comme elle me l'avait demandé.**

Comme je le pensais, Edward ne serait pas là ce soir. J'allais définitivement passer mes noces de coton sans mon époux avec pour seule compagnie Alice. J'adorais vraiment ma meilleure amie, j'aimais passer des moments avec elle mais aujourd'hui j'aurais donnée n'importe quoi pour la remplacer, l'échanger avec son frère … Juste ce soir. La douche me prit un peu plus d'un quart d'heure mais Alice ne protesta pas, comprenant certainement que j'avais besoin d'un moment seule. Je sortis de la salle de bain au bout de trente minutes et retrouvais ma meilleure amie, cherchant la tenue parfaite que je devrais mettre.

**-Tu es épilée Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle sans même me regarder.**

**-Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondis-je simplement.**

**-Partout Bella ? Insista-t-elle. Je veux dire, aisselles, jambes, maillot …**

**-Oui, partout Alice ! La coupais-je rapidement avant qu'elle ne me mette mal à l'aise.**

**-Très bien. Alors ce soir tu vas porter ça … puis ça aussi … et ça qui ira très bien avec le haut. Ah et j'oubliais les sous-vêtements, alors tiens … et tiens, dit-elle tout en me lançant les habits qu'elle avait choisi. Enfile moi vite tout ça, je repasse dans dix minutes !**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'Alice avait déjà quitté la pièce. Je jetais un œil aux vêtements qu'elle m'avait choisi et restais abasourdie. Ma meilleure amie voulait vraiment que j'enfile ces morceaux de tissus ? Elle m'avait donnée des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle qui ne laissaient pas de place à l'imagination, une jupe noire à volant assez courte qui devait m'arriver seulement à mi-cuisse et un haut bustier de couleur bleu nuit accompagné d'une petite veste noire assez simple. Je soufflais d'exaspération, Alice ne changera jamais ! Après quelques secondes à observer d'un œil critique cette tenue qui ne couvrirait pas grand chose de mon corps, je l'enfilai finalement faisant plaisir à ma belle sœur démoniaque. J'eus à peine le temps de terminer de m'habiller qu'Alice pénétra sans toquer dans la chambre.

**-Waouh ! S'exclama-t-elle, Bella tu es ravissante ! Aller viens, je vais te coiffer et te maquiller un peu avant de sortir.**

Je la suivis dans la salle de bain, elle me fit rapidement un chignon lâche qui était sa spécialité et me maquilla un peu, faisant ressortir mes yeux et mes lèvres. Après une heure de véritable torture, je pu enfin me regarder dans une des nombreuses glaces de la pièce. Alice était vraiment douée, je me trouvais très belle se soir, j'osais même utiliser l'adjectif « sexy » pour me qualifier.

**-Merci 'lice, tu es formidable ! Déclarais-je après quelques minutes de silence.**

**-Mais de rien, répondit-elle. Au moins tu va fêter tes un an de mariage dans une tenue ravissante et non dans l'espèce de jogging que tu portais le jour où mon frère ta fait sa demande !**

**-Je l'aime bien ce jogging en question, répliquais-je avec un petit sourire. Et puis à quoi bon être belle ce soir alors qu'Edward n'est même pas là …**

**-Rohh, je t'en pris Bella ! Me réprimanda ma meilleure amie, ce soir tu sors avec moi et tu vas voir que tu vas passer les meilleurs noces de coton de ta vie.**

**-C'est normal, affirmais-je. Les noces de coton n'arrivent qu'une seule fois dans une vie.**

**-Sauf si tu te remarie un jour, ce que je n'espère pas. Bref, suis moi maintenant je vais te donner tes chaussures et on va y aller, il est bientôt vingt heures, me demanda-t-elle avant de partir dans mon salon.**

Après tout, Alice avait raison. J'allais passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie et puis ce n'était qu'un an de mariage, j'étais sûr qu'avec Edward nous fêterions plus nos dix ans de mariage que notre première année ensemble, même si l'on dit que c'est la meilleure. Je suivis ma belle sœur jusqu'au salon et pris la paire de chaussure qu'elle me tendit. En découvrant que ce n'était que des ballerines, assez simple malgré la dentelle je la remerciais silencieusement avant de les mettre et de sortir de chez moi en compagnie d'Alice.

**-Où allons-nous Alice ? Lui demandais-je alors que je la suivais sur un petit sentier.**

**-Je ne sais pas, marchons, profitons et nous verrons bien, me répondit-elle tout en continuant à avancer.**

**-Ne me dis pas que je porte cette tenue juste pour me balader sur des sentiers que je vois tous les jours ? Questionnais-je.**

**-Si Bella ! Affirma-t-elle. Si tu porte cette tenue ce soir c'est parce que déjà je sais que cette journée est importante à tes yeux donc je souhaite que tu sois parfaite pour que tu t'en souvienne malgré l'absence de mon frère. Ensuite c'est pour te rappeler que même si tu as épousé un éleveur, abandonné tes rêves au profit de ceux d'Edward et que tu es devenu en quelque sorte une fermière, tu restes une femme et je suis certaine que te sentir sexy ce soir ne te feras pas de mal. Et enfin, tu ne peux tout simplement pas sortir en jogging quand tu es avec moi, j'ai une réputation à tenir !**

**-Mais …, protestais-je.**

**-Pas de « mais » ce soir, profite Bella ! Me coupa Alice. Savoure ces instants de tranquillité.**

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, me délectant de la sensation du vent sur mon visage, de l'odeur de l'herbe coupée ou même du bruit de la tondeuse ou du tracteur que j'entendis au loin. C'était une soirée d'été, pas trop fraiche et je pouvais déjà apercevoir quelques étoiles se former dans le ciel sans nuage. Même si Edward me manquait, je passais une soirée agréable en compagnie de ma meilleure amie. Nous avancions en silence sur le sentier, profitant de la simple présence de l'autre et appréciant cette fin de journée. Nous approchions d'une petite forêt et tandis que j'allais pénétrer dans ces bois, Alice m'attrapa le bras.

**-Bella, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, m'apprit-elle.**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? La questionnais-je sans comprendre.**

**-Jasper m'attend, me répondit-elle. Mais toi continue tout droit, suit le chemin, savoure cette soirée.**

**-Non, je ne vais pas continuer seule, déclarais-je. Ce n'est pas grave je vais rentrer.**

**-Hors de question Bella, je n'ai pas fait tous ça pour rien ! M'affirma-t-elle, tu continue tout droit, tu suis le chemin et ce n'est pas négociable !**

Elle partit avant même de finir sa phrase, me laissant à la frontière de ce bois … seule. Intriguée par ses paroles et ne voulant pas la blesser, je poursuivis ma balade en pénétrant dans la petite forêt. Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite dans la noirceur de ces bois mais je me rassurais en me répétant sans cesse « _Aller Bella, tu peux le faire. Après tout qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'effrayer dans cette minuscule forêt hormis un ou deux lapins perdus ?_ ». Mais je n'avais pas prévu la profondeur de cette forêt ! Je marchais encore pendant une bonne heure, profitant du silence et essayant d'oublier mes pensées qui me ramenèrent forcément auprès d'Edward. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'avait voulu me dire Alice, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour et retourner me morfondre dans mon lit quand je vis à deux ou trois mètres de moi une sorte de clairière, éclairée par la lune et des petites lumières qui semblaient être des bougies. J'avançai avec précaution jusqu'à l'entrée de la clairière, asseyant de ne pas tomber sur des racines ou des pierres invisibles à cause de ma maladresse légendaire.

A mon arrivée, je découvris à ma plus grande joie mon mari, au milieu de nombreuses petites bougies, installant au centre de ce paradis quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pique-nique. Je n'en cru pas mais yeux, j'étais comme paralysée par ma surprise, focalisée sur ce magnifique décors que m'offrait Edward pour nos un an de mariage. C'était une petite clairière, entourée de plusieurs chênes et merisiers ainsi que des bougies qu'Edward avait minutieusement placées pour former un très grand cœur. Au centre, j'aperçu quelques fleurs d'été colorées et exposées à un magnifique ciel rempli d'étoiles, de constellations et d'une lune pleine. Si dans un rêve j'avais vue le paradis, j'étais persuadée en ce moment même qu'il ressemblerait à ce lieu, paisible et sublime. Obnubilée par tous ce qui m'entouraient, j'ignorais combien de temps j'étais restée là, sans aucune réaction mais la voix de mon époux me ramena sur Terre.

**-Pensais-tu réellement que je n'allais pas être présent se soir pour nos noces de coton, Amour ? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix veloutée.**

Je le regardais simplement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne souhaitant pas répondre à sa question ayant honte d'avoir pu imaginer une chose pareil. Malgré sa passion pour son métier, Edward était là, il m'avait choisi se soir comme moi je l'avais choisi quelques années plus tôt en abandonnant mes projets personnels pour venir le rejoindre. Je pris quelques minutes pour l'observer en détail, du bas vers le haut. Il portait de simples basquets blanches, un jeans clair qui devait lui mouler parfaitement les fesses, avec plusieurs trous sur le genou et la cuisse. Il avait remplacé sa chemise à carreau habituelle par une de couleur blanche à manches courtes qui dévoilait parfaitement ses muscles en-dessous du tissu. Je remarquai par sa coiffure qu'il avait essayé de dompter sa chevelure mais sans grand succès vu que ses mèches rebelles partaient toujours dans tous les sens, comme s'il venait de vivre la plus belle partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie.

Durant ma longue inspection de son corps plus que parfait, Edward s'était approché de moi et il me prit la main, l'amenant à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à la petite couverture possédant notre repas qu'il avait installé au milieu de la clairière, placé au centre du cœur que formait les bougies.

**-Jamais je ne t'oublierais Bella, m'affirma-t-il en plongeant son regard vert dans le mien. Tu es tout pour moi ma sublime petite femme.**

Il déposa simplement ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de nous installer sur la couverture, notre repas était encore dans un panier et je ne pu voir ce que j'allais partager avec mon mari. Impatiente de commencer cette soirée, je vis Edward prendre quelque chose dans le panier mais je compris que ce n'était en rien notre nourriture pour le moment.

**-Me fais-tu confiance Bella ? Me questionna mon époux en cachant sa main derrière son dos et en se rapprochant de moi.**

**-Humm …. Moui, répondis-je d'une petite voix qui le fit sourire.**

Il se plaça dans mon dos, dégagea mes cheveux de mon cou et mordilla gentiment la peau derrière mon oreille, ce qui me fis frémir d'anticipation. Il continua sa douce torture pendant un petit moment, je le sentis même sourire quand je gémis de plaisir puis aussi délicatement et discrètement que possible, il me banda les yeux. Je paniquai durant plusieurs secondes mais Edward reprit vite sa place dans mon cou, ce qui me détendis. Il s'éloigna ensuite de moi et tous mes sens se réveillèrent automatiquement.

**-Ouvre la bouche, m'ordonna Edward sans plus d'indications.**

Je fis se qu'il me dit et après un temps qui me sembla durer une heure, un aliment entra en contacte avec mes lèvres. Je croquai dedans avec appréhension et reconnu très vite mon fruit favori, la fraise enrobée de chocolat noir. Notre petit jeu dura encore pendant de très longues minutes, il me nourrissait de pommes, de framboises, de cerises, de fraises, de mûres et même de baisés tandis que moi j'essayai tant bien que mal de lui mordre les doigts, voulant bien plus que ce qu'il m'offrait.

Après un énième grognement de frustration de ma part, Edward m'embrassa enfin avec passion abandonnant les fruits sur la couverture et détachant le bandeau qui couvrait mes yeux. Nos langues se bataillaient amoureusement alors que mes mains partirent d'elles-mêmes dans sa chevelure et que les siennes prirent possession de mes hanches, nous allongeant totalement dans l'herbe verte. Nos gestes devinrent vite incohérents malgré la tendresse toujours présente. Je lui retirais en douceur sa chemise blanche puis caressais son torse, son dos, ses omoplates et sa musculature en terminant mon chemin sur ses fesses que je tenais fermement tandis qu'il m'enlevait ma veste, mon haut et ma jupe sans que je ne m'en rendre compte. Quand mon époux aperçu mes sous-vêtements noirs, il grogna d'un son roque assez sexy et se remit à m'embrasser avec fougue, parcourant mon corps de ses mains chaudes. N'en pouvant plus, je nous fis basculer et me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, je traçai une ligne imaginaire de bisous humides partant de son cou jusqu'à son pantalon, laissant trainer ma langue quelques fois.

Je détachai enfin la ceinture d'Edward et lui retirais son jeans, frôlant de mes mains son érection déjà bien imposante. Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux à moitié nu. Il reprit le contrôle de nos corps et se retrouva vite au dessus de moi, mordillant ma peau et détachant mon soutien-gorge. Il caressa ensuite mes seins, les titillant un maximum avant de venir lécher, sucer et mordiller mes pointes durcies par le plaisir que j'éprouvais. Il poursuivit son chemin sur mon corps, embrassant langoureusement mon nombril avant de venir retirer mon string en dentelle avec ses dents. Il rapprocha sa tête de mon intimité, embrassant délicatement mon entrée toute mouillée avant de revenir sur mon visage et de prendre possession de mes lèvres. Il caressa de sa main mon clitoris déjà bien gonflé avant d'insérer deux doigts dans mon intimité brulante.

**-Tu es déjà toute mouillée et chaude pour moi, Amour, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordiller amoureusement.**

Ne supportant plus ses caresses interminables, je lui retirais son boxer à l'aide de mes pieds avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien, lui priant silencieusement de me posséder. Il frotta son membre contre mon entrée avant de lier nos mains au-dessus de ma tête et d'enfin me pénétrer. Il commença ses va-et-vient en douceur en gardant son regard fixé dans le mien. Notre connexion était parfaite, nous étions unis par nos mains enlacées, nos yeux se perdant dans le regard de l'autre et surtout par notre amour mutuel, consumé en ce moment même par notre besoin. Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble, le plus beau de tous ceux que nous avions déjà eu.

Il s'écroula sur moi en douceur pour ne pas m'écraser, me gardant collée à lui avec ses bras qui m'enlaçaient et m'embrassa délicatement, attendant que je me remette de cet orgasme fabuleux. Je repris mes esprits au moment où Edward se releva, toujours nu, et partis chercher un objet dans le panier. Il revint me voir, se plaçant derrière moi, puis il enleva mes cheveux de mon cou et après quelques bisous je sentis un métal froid se poser contre ma peau.

**-Joyeux un an Amour, me souffla mon mari en attachant un collier autour de mon cou.**

Surprise mais la plus heureuse du monde, je détaillai le bijou suspendu à mon cou. C'était un magnifique collier en argent et or blanc avec pour seul pendentif deux sublimes cœurs entrelacés possédant un petit diamant au reflet violet, ma couleur préférée. N'en croyant pas mes yeux, je fixai ce merveilleux cadeau avant de sauter dans les bras d'Edward et de le serrer très fort.

**-Merci Edward, il est vraiment magnifique ! Le remerciais-je sincèrement. Nos noces de coton ont été parfaite, encore mieux que dans mes rêves.**

**-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu doute de mes sentiments, me déclara-t-il. Je connais tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour venir me rejoindre ici et je sais que ce n'est pas la vie dont tu rêvais. Mais je ferais tous pour te voir sourire, pour que tu sois heureuse avec moi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie ! Ne doute jamais de ce que je ressens pour toi, tu seras toujours ma priorité et tu passeras avant tous, même avant mon rêve !**

**-Edward … Mon rêve maintenant c'est toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Crois-moi, si j'en doutais je ne serais jamais venue te rejoindre ! Tu es le seul qui puisse me rendre heureuse. Tu as chamboulé ma vie et même si j'ai tout abandonné pour venir te retrouver, je ne regrette rien !**

Il me gratifia d'un sourire avant de m'embrasser sensuellement et de nous rallonger sur l'herbe fraiche. Cette nuit là, nous refîmes l'amour encore et encore avant qu'il ne s'endorme dans mes bras, la tête posée sur ma poitrine. J'avais passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, Edward était mon sauveur, mon ange gardien. Il était le meilleur amant que j'avais eu, mon âme sœur. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui et je savais qu'il serait toujours là quand j'en aurais besoin, comme un meilleur ami … Il me faisait aimer la vie plus que je n'aurais pu le faire seule, mais surtout, il me faisait m'aimer moi-même, chose qu'il y a plusieurs années m'aurais paru totalement impossible !

Je fixais les étoiles, caressant les cheveux de mon mari d'une main et tenant toujours le merveilleux bijou qu'il m'avait offert contre mon cœur de l'autre. L'air n'était pas trop frais, nous étions toujours nu sous une simple couverture de coton et je me sentais bien, heureuse et entière auprès de lui. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras avec un sourire gravé sur le visage alors qu'une étoile filante passait au-dessus de nous. Cette nuit là, je fis de très beaux rêves, revivant inlassablement notre petite soirée et toujours éperdument amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, le seul homme qui possédait entièrement mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ?

Ce n'est pas du tout le style d'histoire que j'écris d'habitude, mais j'avais envie de changer un peu.

Je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire de suite, mais qui sait ? Je déciderais peut-être de faire une seconde partie un jour.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis mais s'il vous plait rester poli. On peut ne pas aimer tout en restant respectueux !


End file.
